Return
by rej-luv
Summary: Many years after her adventure, Wendy is left feeling alone, when a familiar face turns up at her house...
1. A Late Visitor

Wendy stared hopelessly out the large window, forsaking her studies for the time being, though she left the rather large book to sit in her lap. Her eyes traveled down the drive of their estate, past the treetops, and finally swept into the majestic sky. After Neverland, the stars had always made her feel very alone.

"Quite appropriate," she murmured to herself, glancing back at her brothers' beds. Mama had shipped the boys off for school, fully believing that her children should be institutionalized after they'd come back from their trip. Granted, Wendy could see her mother's point of view in sending the boys off. They had caused quite a bit of trouble, once accidentally setting a tree on fire.

Wendy, as the eldest, would be sent to University first, so the children's mother decided it would be a waste to have her leave as well, but Wendy wished she hadn't been left so alone. Papa rarely came home, Mama didn't talk much nowadays, and even Nana, the family dog, had died a long time ago.

_"Still, no use in dwelling," _she thought to herself, _"I'll be going to University soon enough anyway. I'll be eighteen, and Mama will be happy to be rid of me."_

A loud knock resounded from downstairs, jarring Wendy out of her thoughts. Still holding the book, she exited the room, and started for the banister. As her hand touched the cool wood, she heard the door open, as her mother greeted the guest. She nearly turned back to her room- the old nursery- but her curiosity got the better of her, and she continued.

As she entered the room, she saw a young man, perhaps twenty, standing with her mother, "Miss, I told you, I have a project to discuss with Wendy," he said, clearly exasperated.

Wendy's mother licked her lips carefully, twirling the wine glass in her hand, "And you can't discuss the nature of this 'project' with me?"

"No Ma'am, begging your pardon, but it really is in the early stages. We need to perfect it first."

Wendy interjected, "What project?" alerting the company to her presence.

He looked up at her so suddenly, that Wendy took a step backwards. His eyes were so incredibly familiar... She almost laughed to herself at the name that burrowed into her brain, that nearly escaped her lips. No. She was confident that there was no way he could possibly be- "Project Neverland," he informed her.

"What?"

"You asked. I'm calling about Project Neverla-"

"Yes I heard you!" she snapped, irate, then stopped herself, "Sorry. I was a bit short. But yes, of course I remember. You're just... rather late..." she looked over at her mother, who took a sip of wine, shrugged, and left the room.

The young man crossed the room, until he and Wendy were a breath apart, "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Peter," he remarked simply, "Peter Pan."

Wendy dropped her book, and it collapsed to the ground with a loud 'Thud!', barely missing her toes, "You're lying," she hissed, "And besides, we shouldn't talk here. Follow me."

Wendy stormed up the stairs, forgetting her book, angry with the man for lying so blatantly to her face. Still, he knew something, and she had to get to the bottom of it.


	2. I Never Knew You Were So Stupid

The door slammed shut loudly behind Wendy after she'd let the man into her room. The noise carried with it a sort of finality. This was it. Something was going to happen, she knew that much, though she didn't mind. Every day was leaving her dragging her toes, looking forward to nothing. So this, whatever it may be, would only be a welcome experience.

Still, she had to figure him out first. Friend or foe, he was the harbinger of the adventure coming to her, "So tell me, really, who are you?"

"I told you," he crossed his arms, slightly annoyed, "I'm Peter. You don't remember me? Don't remember Tink, the boys... the thimble?"

Wendy involuntarily flushed, and quite violently as well, yanking a giggle from the stranger. A giggle. Coming from the mouth of a twenty-year-old. She was convinced, "Peter...?" she started, stepping forward, thinking deeply, "But... but you're so OLD!"

He gasped vainly, "Well I- I'm not that old!" and suddenly Wendy was quite unsure of her decision, for his eyes welled up with liquid; he'd obviously not come to good terms with his age yet, "I left Neverland, Wendy. It's only so lovely and pleasing, when one still feels young... I'd lost my innocence, and I couldn't-" he swallowed, gathering his emotions, "I couldn't go on with a boy's body, but a man's troubles... I left shortly after you did, I figure I'm about nineteen now."

Wendy looked at the floor, "I'm sorry... And, well, I didn't mean _old_ exactly. But, Peter, you're older than me!"

Peter grinned then, the sparkle returning to his eyes, "Yeah, I may've... fibbed a bit about that."

Relieved, by the lighter tone, and quite gleeful at his return, Wendy playfully threw a pillow at his head, "You shouldn't lie, it's a bad example!"

Pan ducked easily, laughing, "And you shouldn't be quite so violent! You're a lady, after all," he winked, "Oh, right!"

"Better a Wendy-bird than an insufferable klutz!" she shot back.

"Well, I'm sorry I never learnt to curtsey properly!"

Soon they'd both dissolved into laughter, Wendy sitting on the plush carpet, twining her fingers through the material, and Peter on the window seat, lounging like he owned the place. He fit so easily back into her life, that Wendy hardly questioned it. Suddenly, that very fact caused her to rise angrily, "Peter..." she started, quietly threatening.

He seemed to sense the threat, and rose as well, "Yes Wendy?"

"You left me."

The words came out suddenly, and not at all as she had planned them, sharp, cutting. Instead, they were the words of a hurt child, needing somebody there, and finding the house empty. Not normally so weak, she pulled her eyes into his, glaring, hoping her point would still hit, hoping her pride wouldn't stay in the ruinous shambles that was left now. She sat quietly on the edge of the bed.

Peter stiffened, "I had to leave. I'd already messed with your lives enough, altered them uncontrollably. You needed... to grow up. And I'd decided I couldn't. I thought you understood that."

"I did," Wendy looked uncomfortably up at him, "You know I understood, but I was ten, how could I comprehend? And besides that, you didn't come back. After you'd left Neverland, after it was all done, you still forgot about me!" Wendy's voice rose, until she was shouting, "You decided that I wasn't important enough to come back to, to look for! You were my _friend_ Pan, and you abandoned me!" she crossed the room to stand in front of him, "You don't even know what's been going on. You haven't asked after the boys, have you? Well they're too far away to speak to, for you or for me. My life has fallen apart, and all you care about is yourself, again."

Peter closed his eyes slowly, breathing carefully, "I didn't come back, because I thought you didn't need me. Your life had moved on, as it should, and what happened was so... different from anything, that bringing the memories back would only mess you up."

Wendy shook her head, "I thought you were naive, but I never knew you were so stupid."

Peter sighed, letting his breath rush out quickly, then his eyes snapped open, "I can't believe I almost forgot why I came. I need your help, Wendy."


	3. Things Have Changed

***Author's Note***

**I apologize for the hiatus, I was on vacation, and once I got back, I couldn't exactly get back into it, but I'm trying to get back on this story. This first update is ****a bit**** really short, but I'm going to try to update this later today(:**

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Wendy's door swung in quickly, her mom standing there, the ever-present wineglass drooping in her hand, "Wendy, he has to go, it's late," She sighed, and her eyes were closed, as if she were concentrating hard. Wendy recognized the face, saw the headache that was coming on. She apologized quickly to Peter, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" and lead her mom to her bedroom.

She heard the door click as she got halfway down the hallway, annoyed that her reunion had been ruined. This always happened, everything now was cut off. Wendy loved her mom, of course, but... It was too difficult. Wendy laughed out loud, wondering at how she'd become so self-pitying, then shushed herself, as she closed her mom's door softly.

She walked swiftly back down the hall, and entered her now-darkened room. She crossed quietly, not even undressing after such a long day, and plopped onto the bed. She closed her own eyes now, letting herself fall backwards. Just as her head hit the pillow, she heard a sharp whisper, "Wendy!"

Wendy's eyes snapped open, and she screamed, only to have it stifled by a strong hand over her mouth, "Shh, shh, Wendy, it's me! It's Peter!" in his rush, he was barely any quieter than Wendy herself.

'Peter?' Wendy gasped, but his hand was still on her mouth, so all she managed to get out was, "Pee-uh?"

"What?"

"Cun oo gif er hend uff muh mowf?"

"What? Wendy, I really can't understand you, you shouldn't mumb- Oh," he blushed, removing his hand.

"Thank you," Wendy grumbled, "Why are you still here, hiding in my room?"

"I told you Wendy," Pan looked at her earnestly, "I need your help!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now, come on."

"Come where? And how?"

"To my house with my car silly," Peter grinned, pulling her up off the bed.

"Your car? What- No fairy dust, no Tink?"

Peter looked down, "If I had that, I'd've come in through your window again. Things have changed."

Wendy followed Peter numbly, confused. It just didn't seem real, it didn't seem possible for Peter to be here, Peter but no Tinkerbell. Things had changed, but how much?

They slipped down the stairs, hands squeaking on the cold, wood, banister. The entryway felt larger than normal in the darkness, and the door clanged shut too loudly behind the pair. Wendy could feel the gravel even through her shoes, every sense was heightened.

Though Peter'd told her, she was still surprised to see a car sitting there. Peter hopped into the drivers seat, leaving Wendy to try to open what was apparently the faulty door. After a few not-too-lady-like yanks on the door, Peter leaned over the seats, and shoved it open. Wendy climbed in, "...Thanks"

"Yeah, um, that one sticks, sorry."

"Mhm, yeah, I got that."

"Yeah."

They sat together for a few moments, staring out through the windshield.

"So... Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to start the car?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Peter grinned, starting the car and rolling down the drive.


	4. Old Friends

**Note: There we are, an update with something actually happening. Recently, I've lacked the motivation to write without yelling, "Alright, Peter and Wendy are hit by a meteor!" So. But, something lighter for a while, with promise of the actual story starting next. For my subscribers- What would you rather I do to update? Update sporadically, when I can/want to, or have a certain day to add onto it? **

Peter pulled up to his house; a small thing, but it was all he needed. Wendy was still sitting a bit numbly, so he opened her door for her, and led her inside. He couldn't blame her. After all, Peter himself had never thought he'd come back. But Wendy had made him see how empty everything was- the boys would learn it soon enough anyhow. _"The boys..." _ It took Peter a moment to realize he'd spoken aloud, Wendy staring in polite confusion.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about!" he caught himself quickly, letting her inside.

As soon as they walked in, they were standing in the living room, with no wall dividing it from the kitchen. His bedroom, as well as the bath, were the only closed off rooms.

They stepped further into the house together, and Peter lit the fire, poking at it until there was a roaring flame to warm the room. He hung up the poker, and looked up to see Wendy standing stiff, not relaxing, "Let's sit down, this will take a while."

Peter settled onto a stool, leaving Wendy the couch, covered in a pile of blankets. She sat carefully, which quickly prompted a shout to come from the pile. With a start, Wendy jumped up, letting out a scream of her own. Peter, not to be left out, whooped along with them.

After everything had settled down, Wendy was quite enough for Peter to share the news, "Wendy... You remember Nibs, right?" he grinned, wondering how he could take credit for this nice surprise, but looked over to see that Nibs was already being crushed in a joyous hug.

"Wendyyy!" Nibs groaned good-naturedly, embarrassed by the attention.

"Oh, shush," Wendy smiled, holding Nibs out at arms length, "Why, you haven't changed a bit!" she laughed, "Peter, you didn't tell me you brought Nibs with you!"

"I didn't-" Peter started, only to be interrupted by the impatient Lost Boy.

"Wendy, I didn't leave with Peter, I came to find him two weeks ago!"

"Two weeks!" Wendy glared at Peter, accusing, "You hid him from me for two weeks?!?"

"Wendy!" Peter threw his hands up defensively, "It's not my fault! He only found me a few days ago! I-" once again, his sentence was cut short by the child, but this time, it was Nibs' laughter that rang through the room, "What's so funny?"

Nibs gasped for air, and smiled brilliantly at Wendy, "It's you, Wendy! You've got a temper now!"

"I do not!" Wendy started hotly, then flushed, "Well, people change. Obviously," she sighed, calming herself down, "Sorry, let's just- Why'd you come?"

Nibs dropped onto the couch, sinking deep into the worn cushions, eyes fluttering a bit, as if he were tired, "I've already told it, have Peter tell," and closed his eyes.

Peter chuckled as he saw one of Nibs' eyes pop open, waiting for Peter to start the story, "All right, I suppose you'll want me to start from the beginning then."


End file.
